Conventionally, to improve the image quality in a display device, converting data at a high frame rate and displaying the converted data on a reception side is known (for example, Patent Document 1). Further, conventionally, for example, encoding moving image data of 24 Hz at the frame rate of 60 Hz and transmitting the encoded data, and performing 3-2 pulldown display repeat and reproducing display of 60 Hz on the reception side is known. In this case, three-time repeat and two-time repeat are alternately repeated. Therefore, a viewer perceives so-called judder that a motion looks unnatural in a moving scene, for example.